


The Coat

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: “Why isn’t this line moving?” Connor grumbles and stuffs his hands into the pockets of his thin jacket. Sure, he could have worn something thicker for the snow, but then he wouldn’t look this hot. Besides, he hadn’t known, in planning this date for a movie, that he’d be standing outside.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my now inactive coliver tumblr sideblog, monicashipscoliver. Lately, I've been going back to make sure I had cross posted everything. Spoiler: I hadn't.
> 
> PS I guessed at the original publication date. I believe it was in 2014-2015. It is now 2020 doh

“Why isn’t this line moving?” Connor grumbles and stuffs his hands into the pockets of his thin jacket. Sure, he could have worn something thicker for the snow, but then he wouldn’t look this _hot_. Besides, he hadn’t known, in planning this date for a _movie_ , that he’d be standing _outside_.

But apparently half of Philadelphia is in line ahead of them.

Meanwhile, Oliver’s wrapped inside an over-sized parka coat, still looking ridiculously hot despite the coat’s formless shape - Connor knows _exactly_ what was hiding beneath that puffy exterior.

So he glares at anyone who so much as glances in Oliver’s direction. That hot guy _has_ a boyfriend, thank you very much. A boyfriend named _Connor Walsh_.

“Are you cold?” Oliver asks, and even his voice sounds warm. Comforting. Like goddamn hot chocolate over the soul.

“No,” Connor lies, though he’s promised not to lie anymore. He sighs. “Maybe.” He shakes his head. “We’ll be inside in a minute.”

The line hasn’t moved in ten.

Oliver reaches up and unzips his giant coat.

Connor’s brow pulls together. “What are you doing?”

Oliver slips one arm out of his coat, then the next.

“You don’t have to -” Connor starts, but cuts off when Oliver drapes the coat over his shoulders. The inside is wool-lined and already warm from Oliver’s body heat. Connor bites back a moan.

Oliver zips up the front with Connor’s arms still trapped inside.

“You don’t have to,” Connor says again, much less convincing even to his own ears. _God_ , it’s just _so warm_. And it smells exactly like Oliver. Connor closes his eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply. Like this, he can almost pretend he’s cocooned in Oliver’s bed beneath Oliver’s blankets.

When he opens them again, Oliver’s biting his bottom lip. “Let me take care of you, okay?”

Connor’s heart melts all over the sidewalk. “Ollie.”

Ahead of them, the line starts moving, but suddenly Connor doesn’t care about that or the movie or the people behind them shouting at them to move.

“Let’s go home,” Connor says.

Oliver makes no mention of how Connor just referred to apartment 303 as _home_ , but his smile breaks free, wide, unyielding. Contagious. His eyes brighten with happiness, _love_. “Yeah?”

Connor, dumbstruck with the beauty of this man before him - this man who _loves him_ \- can only nod. Eventually, he finds a voice, “Yeah.”

Much later, he holds Oliver close and whispers, “Thank you.” Not just for the jacket.


End file.
